


A Single Day

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Obi-Wan joins Anakin on his daily wandering through the Force… and his family.





	A Single Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).

> This was fun to write, though I admit I’m a bit rusty when it comes to writing my boy and his Master. That said, thanks for the prompt.

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan asks. Anakin doesn’t even turn to look at him; he doesn’t really need to.

Ah the benefits of such enhanced Force Powers.

“When am I not?” He asks. “But I know what it feels like to believe that you failed your Padawan.”

The unspoken “so do you” no longer hangs in the air, like it once has. It now simply exists as fact.

“Have you tried to talk to him, yet?” Obi-Wan asks, but all Anakin can do is shake his head.

Of course he has. But Luke no longer listens.

“The way he’s going,” Anakin says, “He’ll cut himself off from the Force long before anyone finds him.”

He can feel his usual Force Projection of the 23-year-old Clone Wars General flickers, for a second, to the too-aged form he would have been had scars not littered his body and a prison made of metal and black leather not kept him pale, when he died at age 45.

(He doesn’t regret his death, just the life he’d taken from himself with his youthful recklessness and misdirected anger.)

“I never wanted this for him,” he says. “Or for Leia. Or for…”

He trails off. He can’t admit to himself how little Kylo truly has of him, doesn’t want to accept that he can’t be saved.

But too many paths lead to nothing but darkness for the grandson who worships his worst self.

“For Kylo,” Obi-Wan says. Anakin sighs.

“Yes,” he says. “Was I as much a fool as I always was, to still hope for so long? He certainly didn’t deserve it.”

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan says. “But I thought Luke was foolish to believe in you.”

Anakin smiles, at that, but then he lets it drop.

“This isn’t my only stop for the day,” he says. “Would you like to come?”

Obi-Wan nods.

“I would be honored.”

  
  
  


Most of the time, Anakin doesn’t hold enough physical form to be only in one place, preferring to be beside all of those he cares for.

(He never goes near Leia without enough power for her to sense him, however. That gives her the choice to tell him to go.)

He fully visits Solo more than he thinks he should, however, watching as the smuggler runs from his problems and his family. But never completely, always not quite.

“He reminded me a little bit of you,” Obi-Wan says. “The piloting skills, the attitude of carelessness to hide his deep bonds. The Force…”

Anakin laughs.

“The day that man admits to having power with the Force is the day he dies,” he says. “Still… I see it.”

(He counts it as progress that Obi-Wan has finally abandoned the word “attachments” to define his deep care. Even if, to some degree, the first word had proven more correct in the many fires that Vader had claimed burned Anakin Skywalker away.)

“Then you know he’ll return home,” Obi-Wan notes. Anakin smiles.

“Yes,” he says. “I do.”

  
  
  


Obi-Wan doesn’t usually visit Leia with him, but today he joins Anakin in that, too. She’s sitting over reports, looking exhausted and frustrated.

“I think we’re done here,” he says, the moment he can notice that much.

Obi-Wan moves to reply, but Leia is quicker.

“Vader, if you’re here,” she says. “Come out so I can yell at someone in peace.”

And Anakin does just that.

“The fall of Dylor III?” He asks. Leia nods.

“You were watching,” she says. Anakin nods.

“I always do,” he says. “I wish an apology was enough.”

Leia just huffs a laugh.

“Shut it before I make you,” she snarks. Anakin laughs, slightly less Dark than her own.

“Yeah,” he says. “I must sound like Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan chooses that moment to solidify.

“I resent that,” he says.

“General Kenobi?” Leia asks. Obi-Wan smiles.

“Hello, Leia,” he says. “It’s always good to see you.”

Leia nods.

“And you,” she says. Turning back to Anakin, however, she continues. “But you never come here without purpose.”

Anakin nods.

“You’re right,” he says. “I can’t tell you what’s happening, but you need to help…”

  
  
  


“You aren’t going to visit Kylo?” Obi-Wan asks, as they both settle their central consciousness back within the indescribable flurries of the Force. Anakin shakes his head.

“There’s no point,” he says. “Snoke won’t let me try, and, even if he did… I doubt he’d want to listen. It’s been five years already, Obi-Wan. You have no idea how easily I could have been swayed, near the beginning.”

“We should have seen it,” Obi-Wan says. “Of all people, we should have seen it.”

“We didn’t want to,” Anakin replies. “It’s as simple as that.”

Obi-Wan sighs.

“Being one with the Force is far less clear than I would wish,” he says.

Anakin laughs.

“I guess it just proves that no one is perfect,” he says. “But at least we try.”

Obi-Wan just sighs.

“Yes, we do,” he says. “But will it ever be enough?”

And Anakin… doesn’t have an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
